the summer i'll never forget
by percabeth1291
Summary: Percy's mom tells him to go to this camp that his dad owns.then he meets annabeth and he starts taking a like to her.thalia likes percy and nico but which should she choose?,and annabeth likes Percy.takes place in school and camp-half blood.
1. The deal

**Percy's pov**

I was standing leaning on the principles door again! This was the seventh time this happened, but this time this principle made me a deal

**Flashback**

"_If you join the__**c.h.b**____you won't get suspended and you'll finally get to graduate middle school without any problems!" he gave me a smirk that ugly vicious smirk he always gave to me…only me!_ He had sandy hair and that look that gave you the feeling that he could blast you into pieces if you messed with him.

"_...well!" Mr. D said "yeah I'll do it" "now be a…good little boy and run along" I felt so angry I wished I could punch him in the guts but I didn't want any more problems..._

Why did I accept the deal and anyway what the hell did c.h.b stand for. I mean I could just go to another school no biggy but every time I did my mom had that glint of sadness in her eyes. I didn't like making my mom sad, my mom never wanted to talk about dad. Whenever I asked about him she just got sad and looked like if I pushed her to much she would start crying.

As I was walking along the hallway I saw this girl with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and grey eyes that looked like they were traveling a thousand miles per hour.

That was annabeth chase she was pretty and smart, she doesn't notice it but she's really cute, now why am I talking about her being cute am so not attracted to her! We are complete opposites, but then again opposite's attract! Why am I thinking in the bright side! No way was I going to fall for her! And boy was I wrong!

Her friend looked at me and then started to giggle. . And then she started to smile and then broke into laughter. What the heck!

Then I smiled at her and then she gave me a quizzical look (if that's even a word) and then I just laughed silently and walked out of the hallway to the door smirking like a wild man.

Maybe I was .

**Annabeth pov**

When I walked through the hallway there was somebody leaning on Mr.D's door. He had black natural messy hair that even though it's messy it made him look a model from the Abercrombie ads. And clear sea green eyes. From the looks of him you could tell he was a troublemaker. And he was.

Somehow he always attracted my attention and I didn't know why. My friend Rachel dare, I don't really like her at all! I don't know why but I just don't like her well she's the new girl in school and I was supposed to show her around .and then when she saw him she said "who is that?" "He, well his names Percy Jackson he's in 's class." "Oh, cool."

And then she started to giggle. She obviously likes him. And that just made me hate her even more! I smirked for no reason and then broke into a laugh! He looked our way and smiled at us. I was blushing! He gave me that famous innocent look which gave me a feeling inside. But I couldn't figure out which one.

We continued walking. I showed Rachel the art room and she got very interested in it, maybe she wanted to be an artist. Then we passed through the music, p.e and the science lab and we got to that room hopefully Rachel could be fooled by the mist, but she wasn't. "So what's that room?" Rachel said "uh, what room don't see a room!" I said with panic in my voice.

"I must have hit my head with something but I didn't so it's you who is cuckoo." "Well, anyways let's move on"

"okay, well whatever" I sighed that was a close one! And we walked back to our classroom.

As soon as I sat on my desk I got out a clean sheet of paper. And I started to draw a large rectangle when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Thalia. "hey uh we need to talk afterschool…"

**Percy pov**

When I went back to 's class he gave me a worried look. We did reading/language arts which was the last subject of the day. But it seemed like my dyslexia or my ADHD got worse because all I saw was flowing letters…!

When school was over I saw my mom in the drive-thru.

My mom was waiting for me at the car. She had a well…a normal car not fancy and not an ugh! car. She had a white Nissan with a window on the roof. "Hey, honey how was school?"

"I'm not getting kicked out but instead I'm joining the c.h.b".

My mom put a terrified face. "Um, Percy we need to talk"

Well when my mom told me that my dad was rich and that they divorced everything went fine, and then… she said I'm supposed to stay at his house for this summer! No way! I wasn't going to stay with my jerk of dad.

"Well, Percy he's a mythologists and he wants you to learn Greek and other stuff since it's a tradition, and he_is_ from Greece."

"Yeah, so!" "I am not going to spend my summer with that guy!"

"He's not _that guy!_Percy, he's your dad!" "No! I could stay with Grover!" I whined "PERSEUS JACKSON either way you are going!"

That gave me a shiver down my spine. I didn't like anyone saying my real name it just creeped me out.

Went we got back to our apartment my mom told me to take a bath .and I was so relieving how the water touched my skin it was like all my worries were swept way.

But sadly that was never going to happen! Witch made me feel even worse about staying the whole summer with my dad.

**ugh!so sorry guys for making this chapter kinda short,i haven't had time to write also cuz this is my second story,my first one sucked,BIG TIME!but anyways i'm tired of readin,readin all the time so i'm just puttin all my ideas into i've been changin alot of this story almost every time i decide to work on it so i still need to figure out most of the structure of the if you like the story then plz review.i'll only continue this story and update it soon if u plz**

**review!**


	2. annabeth

**Annabeth pov**

When Thalia said that she needed to talk to me afterschool I wondered what she meant. We hang out every day but she never asked me sooo exited before. Maybe she had boy problems. Hahahahah! Yeah right in what world!

Every boy who knew her liked her! Well not every single one but she had a lot of stalkers!

And again I felt another tap in my shoulder, I didn't know Thalia was so exited! I've been so pissed off since I showed Rachel around the school! "What do you want now?" I yelled as I turned around it was…oh crap! "I want for you to have detention after school on Thursday annabeth!" the teacher said with a sweet tone that only meant that she was really pissed off!

Shit! Why does this always happen to me!

Thalia was grinning and she laughed! "Hahhahah!"

"and you too thalia" "what! No way! I just laughed I did not say anything to get in detention!" "you laughed at annabeth's little joke , and right now you did say something you talked back to me! So yeah you _are _ getting detention! And you _are _ getting two detentions!"

"What! Now two are you kidding me!" thalia screamed. Bad thing thalia always lost her temper and she was always screaming, if she continued she would get detention for a whole month!

"Do you want me to continue , because you're so high and mighty that you have the advantage to talk back to me!

"I don't, but my dad yes!" 's face darkened. Yup! Thalia's dad Zeus is the headmaster. Thalia has gotten out of almost every trouble because of her dad. If her dad wasn't the principle then she would of have detention from the beginning of school till the last day.

"w-well, um uh you _will _only have one detention ,okay well that's all I need to say… let's get back to science!"

Me and thalia were trying to hold back our laughter. Seriously thalia was lucky!

If I had that kind of advantage…

Just then the bell rang, school was over.

"Did you see her face?" Thalia said laughing

"Well anyway Thalia what did you want to talk about so much afterschool?" Thalia had that silly smirk witch only meant one thing… she fell for someone really bad!

"so who did you fall for now?" "how did you know!" she said "thalia because its written in your face with permanent marker!" I said sarcastically "what!"

She said looking in the bag for a mirror. "liar! I don't have permanent marker on my face!" I put my hand on my forehead what am I going to do with this girl! "its sarcasm!" I yelled. Everybody in the hallway was looking at me. I said it louder than I meant to.

"You see _that's _what happens when you scream to Thalia grace!"Thalia said I put my hands up in confusion. "Just tell me what you want to talk about and it better be good because I got detention because of you!"

"it wasn't my whole fault it was also because for someone reason you were really pissed off!" thalia mumbled

"Well anyway just tell me!" "Well wait a second!" sometimes I _don't _understand Thalia at all! She was so desperate to talk to me and now she's not! When we were going pass the water fountain there was this cute boy with dark silky hair and olive skin he was wearing black jeans with a grey shirt and a hoodie that was black. That guy was...!. As he passed by Thalia, Thalia started to blush and put on her silly grin again.

"You like _him_!" Yelled but not too loud to get any attention from everybody. "Shhhh! Yes I like him!" Thalia whispered loudly. Oh my gods! It can't be him why does Thalia like him! Of all people why does Thalia fall for him! Even though I have no feelings for him at all! Now everything's going to be so awkward.

"You like nico!" "You think he's ugly don't you!" Thalia said "no! No! It just that finally you like a guy that's not a retarded snob! And anyway he's not ugly he's cute didn't you see the girls staring at him when he passed by"

"Yeah…" "Ooo-h sorry I shouldn't have said that!" "No its okay, let's talk about something else I already told you what I wanted to say!"

"Anyways you know who Rachel likes!" Thalia said "I already know!" is thalia on to something because all of a sudden Rachel!

"I _know_! She likes Percy Jackson! He is totally out of her league! He has a six pack! He's cute and hot at the same time! _And_ he's romantic, and a joker!"Thalia said "don't forget troublemaker! And Thalia you act like you like him and you stalk him!" I said Thalia blushed. "I can like two people if I want to! And you know I'm not a stalker!" Thalia said "whatever "I said

"Oh my gods!" Thalia said "its 2:10! My dad is waiting for me! , got to go!"

"Okay, bye!" Wow that was sudden. I didn't notice how much time me and Thalia spent talking and basically we were walking in circles around the school because I noticed myself right next to 's door.

Just then I heard voice.

"He did it!" said "and how do you know Percy did it "another voice said witch I recognized as 's "this is the second time I get pranked and it all leads to him!" "What exactly did he do?" said. "He gave me a paper saying that while he was at the principal's office the principle told him to give it to me!"

"And what did it say?" he said with a calm tone of voice while was shouting like she was going psycho. Then she got out a paper and showed it to . "And I said _things_… to him, and he was really angry! And I did not lose my job because he said that it was only because I was pranked and all that crap he talks about himself" said "I understand he will have detention on Thursday afternoon"

Oh my god! Its 2:15 and my dad has been waiting for me since 2:00! I ran down the hallway.

I went outside and found a not-so-happy dad. "Annabeth what took you so long?"

"Um uh…" "Just get in the car" dad said "dad I'm coming home late on tomorrow…" I said "why?" "Because I have…" I said my voice getting lower "…detention "I mumbled. My dad sighed "I want you to go straight to the apartment and take a shower and go to sleep…"

"Fine..." the ride home was silent deep inside I was kind of happy…I think I… no…N_o way what am I thinking I don't like him I don't even know anything about him. I don't want to like him. Good thing summer is only one more week and I won't see him._ I took a shower witch felt really refreshing since every time I take a bath I forget about everything. I put on my pajamas which was a white t-shirt and blue shorts.

I looked at myself in the mirror deciding what I was going to wear for tomorrow. Hmm…dark blue skinny jeans and my white shirt that came with a grey cardigan. I lay down on my bed and I thought about percy.

I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach that felt like somebody stabbed me in the stomach. All of a sudden I felt like I wanted to know more about him. I felt stupid, how can I like somebody even though I don't know the person.

I couldn't sleep at all, for the first time I actually was worried about how I looked…and how Rachel likes Percy and how Thalia likes Percy too. If I _do _like Percy then Thalia has to pick between Percy and nico because I'm going to take him away from her.

Wait! What are you thinking about annabeth I'm acting like…ugh! Annabeth just forget about that thought! And besides I don't even know anything about him!

I am not going to be like every other girl and fall for a popular guy like him and in the end get rejected. And besides I didn't want the same thing to happen with what happen with me and nico! If Thalia knew then…just forget it.

And besides he's probably going to pick Thalia anyways so just forget about him. But how could I , just thinking about it made my heart ache like crazy. I put my hand on my stomach. It started to hurt a lot but I fell asleep.


	3. note:

**okay guys i just noticed about mr.d and zeus principle problems. well mr.d is the assistant principle and that day zeus the head master or principle was in a buisness trip that he goes to very often ususally meetings and other school matters. so he had to cover up that day , well he's always covering almost every day so most peaple call him the principle because he's there yeah thats it!**


	4. all of a sudden friends

**Percy pov**

I woke up with a jump. I could see that it was about to be six because the sun was almost outside but you could see it only a bit. Here we go again, this was the third time this happened this week! I stood up and looked for my phone to see what time it was , i slided the unlock button on my android it was 5:49 and i had 5 messages , and 2 phone calls i had 3 messages from nico, 1 from Grover and, 1 from Travis. And the other 2 phone calls were from Tyson.

The three messages which was from nico said:

_Hey, Perce it's been a long time since we hanged out so meet me by the table outside of the cafeteria next to the corner with the graffiti that says: this is juda's property. See you there! :)_

_This message was sent on Wednesday at 7:34 p.m_

2nd message from nico.

_So frikin bored and u_

_This message was on Wednesday at 7:48_

Third message said:

_**Hellooooooooooo! :O**_

_This message was on Wednesday at 7:51_

The one from Grover said:

_Hey man I'm throwing a party after school on Friday!_

_Oh and I think you're going _to be in detention with a girl and by a girl I mean annabeth she so damn hot! But were just friends… don't tell juniper what I said k!

_p.s if she finds out she will kill me bro!_

_This message was on Wednesday at 6:28_

Juniper was Grovers girlfriend who got very jealous.

but grovers not a player , he could act like one sometimes which he gets smacked by juniper but he's definitely not a player.

and Travis wrote:

_So when's our next prank going to be , anyway I heard you that your getting detention… well she didn't suspect me … good thing I always give fake complements! ;)_

Well okay I already figured that I would have detention and besides I'm used to it and actually it's kind of fun since the teacher just leaves us there and goes to cheat on his wife with , her last names not really chicken its actually but we call her .

I sat down on my bed. I smiled to myself, _hmm… a party in grovers house…this ought to be good!_ Last time Grover did a party in his house it was crazy he said stuff to people and by stuff I mean saying _waz up! You have a big azz! _to one of the popular girls kelly, the ones who always hangout in groups and they always go to the bathroom together.

And juniper heard what he said and slapped him in the face , and slapped Kelly in the face for having a big butt! Well, the bottom line is his partys are crazy mainly because grover gives us this drink called nectar that if you drink to much of it then you get drunk not because of alcohol, it has nothing to with alcohol but for some reason it makes your mind really sensitive and tired and good but it gets you drunk. So most people like nico my best friend who has done and said things he still regrets knows that If you drink three cups of actar you get drunk .

Not necessarily three but it depends on the person. I can hold up to five cups and I won't get drunk.

* * *

I got out a random t-shirt and the first jeans that I saw, and my grey hood- oh yeah nico borrowed my grey hoodie. whatever I'll just wear my black jacket. I went to open the door when I heard Gabe's voice, gabe is my step father he's the most filthiest person you will ever meet he can't even have a decent job! And all day he's playing stupid poker ,well he used to play poker but now he plays dominoes with the neighbors and drink beer all day he says _its nice to change games _ _from time to time_ . "do you think my clothes are going to dry by itself…no right so instead of preparing breakfast for the stupid kid dry my clothes you good-for-nothing-women.

Did I also mention he's lost when it comes to saying insults. "he's not stupid he justs has ADHD and dyslexia!" my mother shouted I don't why she stays with that jerk , seriously I _don't_. "well in my dictionary it means _stupid_!_"_Gabe saidmy mom was about to cry. "yeah go on and cry!,cry and, cry and, cry!" gabe said with a disgusted look in his face he was going into the living room when he mumbled "see if I care"

Ok! First calling my mom good for nothing women. Then making my mom cry without feeling sorry or saying I'm sorry he just made Percy Jackson mad! Really mad! I walked up to Gabe passing my mom my mom said "Percy...No!"

"hey you baldheaded freak nobody makes my mom cry and not say I'm sorry!" gabe looked really mad at what I said apparently he cared a lot about his hair "lets see who's the baldheaded when I get you!"

Ok normally I would stand up to him but he looked really mad that I decided to RUN! I runned around the sofa and gabe running after me while my mom was crying silently. I runned around the living room like four times when I heard a crash I looked backthinking that gabe fell. I slowly started walking to my mom when gabe got me from behind and pulled my hair with a huge grin plastered in his mouth like he was waiting for this to happen for a long , long time . "Let's see who's the baldheaded freak ya' little runt!" he said smirking.

_that's it I'm so _dead I thought. I felt him release his grip on my hair. Next thing I know he's lying on the floor, my mom throwed him a dominoes! I rubbed my head, he was really strong for an old brat! "Percy go to school." My mom said "but what happens if he wakes up?" I asked

"I already got it planned" she said .I grabbed my book bag and headed to the door . I looked back, my mom gave me nod meaning she was going to be okay. I hope she's right .I walked out the door and into the street(the sidewalk)

My stomach made a gurgle, I forgot to eat breakfast! It was still early, I could go to ihops…with the money I got from Gabe's wallet…

**Annabeth pov**

I woke up with a start my dad was knocking on the door. "Annabeth wake up , you have to take your morning run!" he yelled outside the door. "What!" I shouted back "I don't run in the morning" I said "well its part of your punishment starting now till the end of school." What! It was only 6:02 .whatever I guess I wasn't going to get it easy .my dad knows that I hate waking up early. I got up and went to my drawer I got sweatpants and I white t-shirt that said "I heart new York" and some sneakers.

I opened the door and there was my dad . I looked at him with tired eyes. "well you should get going" he said I walked out of the hall and to the door that lead to the streets of New York. Why does he do _this_ to me why can't he just ban me from seeing TV? Or from using my laptop like a normal dad!

But I barely see TV and could last a week without my laptop so _this _was my punishment for getting detention. I started to jog to the park hopefully nobody was at the park, they'd think I was nuts for waking up early to go jog!

But I was wrong! The last person I expected to see at six in the morning at the park PERCY JACKSON! What was he doing here!

He was sitting on the park bench eating pancakes and eggs. Oh my god! I have to look away that food is making me drool! I haven't ate breakfast, he must have noticed me starring at his food because he waved hello. I came up to him and said "hey, you have nice food there" as soon as I finished my sentence he started laughing that he had to cover his mouth with his hand to avoid food spitting out of his mouth.

"What's so funny?" I asked smiling. "nothing" he said .my stomach gurgled "uuhh…" "want toast I got leftovers" "no thanks." I said my stomach gurgled again and he gave me an are-you-sure look. "ok!" "can I please have a toast?" I asked. "nope" he said "what! but you asked me!" "I was just kidding , here you can have it" he gave me the toast which tasted awesome! "so your annabeth right?" "yup, I'm the only one with a name that reminds people of a granny for some reason.." I said ,I found it was easy talking to him it, more easier than I thought.

"Your names not that bad, I mean my name reminds people of the geek from harry potter, I don't even have red hair" he said pointing to his hair which was really messed up, again. "did you have a fight with your hairbrush?" I said teasing him

He blushed deep red and mumbled "yeah, kind...Of." I finished my last bite of the toast and stood up from the bench, percy was a slow eater because he was still half way through his toast.

"well I got to go, my dad's making me run every morning! Just because I got detention" I said angrily "oh you have detention , too" "yeah" I said "so what did you do?" he said "I just screamed at her what did you want now! And it wasn't event for her it was just that I was in a really bad mood for some reason and because my friend keeps tapping me in my shoulder which is very annoying, so I thought it was her so I accidentally yelled at her"

"You got some attitude" I rolled my eyes at his comment. He laughed, he looked cute when he laughed. "What's so funny? You've been laughing at everything I say" "it's just that you're cute when you roll your eyes…" I blushed "in a friend kind of way ,not that I don't like you its I do like you , aah" "I know what you mean seaweed brain… and anyway you're the worst person to fall for" I said .

I don't know how the heck I invented that nickname but it fitted him perfectly mostly because of his eyes and secondly because I think he has kelp inside his brain. "What does worst-person-to-fall-for mean? And seriously seaweed brain!" "it means my friends like you, so it's impossible for me to like you, and besides I made a promise that I will never fall in love with a popular guy, and that includes you. And yes seaweed brain!" I said "why did you make that promise?" he asked already done with his breakfast. I looked at my clock it was 6:23

He looked like he was really interested in knowing but I wasn't going to spill my beans, I had never told Thalia or anybody else, but he gave me puppy dog eyes that I couldn't resist.

"fine" I said he just smirked. "what happened was that I liked a boy and I told him and he said no and the next day everybody knew and they were all making fun of me saying "why would this looser confess to him? She doesn't even have a chance!" and that guy must of told everybody! So I made a promise I would never like a popular boy" I said really fast. "And that boy was nico right?" what! How did he know it was nico? I know they're best friends but… nico told him. I bet they laughed at me! I hate nico he's the most retarded person that I ever met!

He must of knew what I thought because he said "nico didn't tell, Bianca did… well not on purpose she kind of slipped it because she accidentally overheard what you said." "Say what!" I screamed putting my hands on he's shoulder. "Uuh…I wasn't supposed to say that…but you can't tell Bianca, if she knows she will spill something really bad that includes me!" he said pleading there was a pause that lasted for about two minutes then I broke the silence "okay, but I really need to get going like _right _now" I said "well, this is an awkward way to be all of a sudden friends!" he said laughing a bit I laughed too at that thought it was kind of weird becoming friends because of food "Well, see you at detention" I said jogging away to my house "see ya " he said. While I was half-way there I stopped I touched my forehead I didn't break a sweat at all! I didn't even run at all!

I passed my house and went into 's lawn and I went through the sprinklers. Unfortunately it was freaking cold.

I jogged back to my house , When I opened the door of there was my dad kissing my step mom passionately in the kitchen. Now I know another reason why he made me run in the morning. My step mother noticed me looking at them and got off my dad and said "um breakfast is almost ready…" organizing her skirt. "I don't want any" I mumbled "you already ate something?" my dad questioned me. "Yeah, um I met my friend at the park and she gave me toast" I said my mouth twitching. Obviously I was a bad liar. If I told him it was a he I would never hear the end of it

"Um okay" my dad muttered and he always believes me. "so did you run?" my dad said "yeah! I runned so much that I'm so sweaty that it looked like I took a bath!" I said with a totally obvious lying voice. " yeah like a bath on the sprinkler" he said "uuh…" I muttered.i gulped, "well. I got to go I don't want to interrupt anything!" I said with a panicky voice.

I ran upstairs to take a bath. A **hot** bath not the cold one I took a few minutes ago.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter I hoped you liked it if you did then review if you didn't like it then don't review. I want to thank **_**sylvester90**_** for being the first one to review (and maybe the only one)** **but I still have my hopes up! This chapter took me a really long time cuz I was too lazy to right so it took me a long time to get my butt on the computer. And this was my longest ch. Up to I should stop blabbing and thanks for reading and don't forget REIVIEW! :D**


	5. i think i like him

**Percy pov**

It was nice talking to a girl. And annabeth is easy to talk to and funny , too,maybe I still….**.** but I never really new you could become friends with a girl you don't even know about at a park. Well I did know stuff about her and I have seen her around school but I've never really talked to her.

I was walking to the school doors when i heard grovers voice from behind me. "Hey Percy wait up" he shouted trying to catch up to me.

"so you coming to the party?" he asked. "Yeah" "so what did Mr.D call you for yesterday?" grover asked "oh he just said that I had to go to this **CHB** thingy over the summer which is good because then I don't have to stay with my dad this summer" I said. " uh…CHB are you sure? It could be ABC or NYT or something…" I had a feeling grover knew something about this place "no he told me it was CHB ,what does CHB stand for?" I asked grover looked at me desperately like choosing the right words to say. "It means **C**ommercial **H**air **B**rand," he said in a duh tone. "Grover I know that you know something about CHB and what the heck ,commercial hair brand!" I said

"uh…um uh well you see I um juniper is waiting for me, bye!" whatever ,I opened the door to see Bianca spilling coke on a blonde girl with curly hair. Wait…there's only one person I know that's blonde and has curly hair! Annabeth! Annabeth gasped ,a crowd was forming around. "why did you do that?" annabeth said as I was trying to get through the crowd "because" she said in a bitter tone, why was Bianca acting so…different she's the sweetest girl I know.

I finally got in front of the crowd "well because since you figured out that I actually spread the rumor about how you confessed to my brother on purpose and because Percy had a crush on you back then so if by any chance you knew ,of course you would of go out with him, but I am never going to let that happen, cuz he's mine!" as soon as she said it Bianca regretted it. "so all this time you were acting?, and you lied to me" Bianca had a look of terror on her face, and she ran. Everybody left after that all _they_ care about is gossip. "you shouldn't get mad at her she..she just is in love with you, love can blind you! Maybe she doesn't realize what she did!" annabeth said. "You still think she's all nice ,she was acting!" "she is nice I know she is its just that we used to be friends in grade school, we used to go to each other's house me, Bianca, and thalia, and that's how I met nico, she used to be a nice person and she still is I know she is!" she said "okay yeah I know she is ,too but things have changed, and you need to change your all dripping wet!"I said "okay…" I put my hand on her shoulder. "why don't just skip class so we don't have to explain all of this drama" I said she looked at me with a funny face "no thanks but I am not going to skip classes just because im wet, I have a science test today!" she said "well, you aren't going to tell the teacher 'um, teacher I was late cuz Bianca was jealous that percy likes me' " as soon as I said it I wished I hadn't . " I don't like you i used to but now I don't" I said blushing. " if you still don't like me then why are you blushing?" she said in a seducing voice and getting closer to me  
I gulped " because i…I um i…" I said my heart beating like crazy for some strange reason why was it beating so fast yeah I know I had a crush on annabeth a long time ago but it was a small crush and she wasn't even into me. She was touching my chest already and her face was less than five centimeters away from mine. Why was it so tempting to kiss her? I leaned down wanting to do something very stupid! But just then she pulled away and winked at me "just kidding" I have never felt so stupid and embarrassed in my whole life! I've never felt this feeling before like I was longing to…yup I'm in love.

**Thalia**

Where is annabeth I heard that something happened but something bad must of happened cuz she's late she never likes being late in case of something or someone! I raised my hand and flinched "y-yes dear?" "um can I go to the bathroom?" "yes" I ran down the hallway looking for annabeth what could of happened to her?

When I got to the entrance I heard voices and I hid behind a wall. "um, teacher I was late cuz Bianca was jealous that percy likes me"was that percy! " I don't like you i used to but now I don't" percy said " if you still don't like me then why you blushing?"annabeth said.

i turned around to see annabeths hand on his chest and their face one inch apart or even maybe centimeters my heart was racing I didn't want to see my bestfriend kissing the guy I have a crush on ok maybe not a big crush like I have on nico but he is not really my type. " because i…I um i…" he's about to say it! He leaned to kiss her and annabeth pulled back and said "just kidding"

I waited 10 seconds. When I turned my head towards where they were they were already gone.i went back to the class room hopefully annabeth was going to be there but she wasn't. I didn't see her in class or p.e or art or science or anything! My mind was racing with questions. Where was she and what was she doing with percy? Theyre not even friends and does she like him too!

**Annabeth**

Wow! Did he actually lean on me and he looked at me like I was tempting. And his face was like one inch close to mine, I acted calm but actually it felt like my heart was gonna rip out of my chest! He was going to say something to me but just then I said just kidding…and it was tempting to kiss him…he just looked so cute! I guess I do like him…

* * *

**OMG! ITS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I UPDATED!anyways thank you for reading! AND DONT FORGET REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**oh and i'm wondering if i should put nico with annebeth and thalia with percy or annebth with percy and thalia with nico...review what u think:)**


	6. I feel sorry

**Annabeth pov**

Later that day

I opened the door to my house and saw that the lights were out and everything was dark "I guess nobody's home" I thought. I went to the food cabinet were obviously it's where the food is and got some bag of ships. As soon I got it I heard a noise…not a scary noise more like when u really have to go to the bathroom and you've been waiting along time and when you finally do your thing you let out a moan? That's how it sounded. I went up the stairs and heard more moaning…ok…now it's either my parents having S** or somebody going to the bathroom. Then I heard a voice "hey! I want to see, too!" the voice said coming from the bedroom next to my parents. I walked to Mathew and bobby's room. (Mathew and bobby are my annoying brothers who are always getting them self's into trouble) I opened there bedroom door and said "what are you guys doing!" Mathew looked like someone had just caught him stealing a bank "uh…um…uh…I uh could you get out this is _my _room!"

Then I looked on hole in the wall and I instantly knew what they were doing. They were looking at my step mom and my dad having sex... "FINE!" I shouted. I ran to my room and started doing my homework, I was so into my homework that I didn't notice my phone ringing. I picked up my phone and said "Hello" "annabeth" I noticed it was Thalia "yeah?" I asked "do you like Percy?" she demanded "thalia you already know I don't like him and" I answered but Thalia interrupted me "then why did you kiss him" "I did not kiss him!"I yelled "annabeth it would be okay if you like him too and kind of awkward but why didn't you tell me before you around my back and start kissing him." Thalia said

"I did not kiss him and I was just teasing him" I retorted. "Yeah, whatever" Thalia said in a yeah right tone. I hung up" today was not such a good day for me

. Why does she think I kissed him…wait did she see me when _that _happened. Well anyway why is she getting so jealous if I don't even like him! -WRONG- I do like him and I like him more by the minute. "This is bad, I like someone my best friend likes…unfortunately I like the same guy she likes Percy" I rubbed my temple and said "I'm freaking messed up, man"

Next day

My dad woke me up the second day at 6:00 am like yesterday I got up went to my dresser and got a tank top and a short and my sneakers. I opened my bedroom door and saw my dad outside, I shot him a glare and told him "I know what you guys did yesterday" he had on a panicky look on his face. "What" he said acting like he didn't have a clue but I kept walking on.

As I walked out of my house I decided to actually run this time. As I was running through my neighborhood I got my phone that was ringing "who in the name of Hades will send me a text at this hour!" I thought, I was about to read it when I bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking ahead" when I looked up it was nico. "Hey, annabeth" he said I started to walk away but he grabbed my hand and said "I'm really sorry for what Bianca did to you yesterday, she's really sorry." I tried not to look at him in the face. "Yeah I know" I responded "why won't you look at me annabeth" nico demanded "just go away" I said and he did but he turned around and said "I'll find out why you won't look at me" and he left.

I went to the park hoping no one was there and no one was. I sat on a bench and started crying I just couldn't hold it any longer, seeing him again was painful. I liked him a lot…he was my first love…and even if you don't like them anymore you will always have feelings for them.

Later at school

As I walked to the school entrance I saw Grover we were friends not close friends but were in the middle of friends and best friends. "Hey Grover" I said "hey annabeth, what's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing…nothing's wrong" I said he obviously knew from my face that something had happened. "Annabeth Percy's coming to camp half-blood." Grover said with a worried voice "what!" I shouted "he doesn't know what CHB means, Mr. didn't say camp half-blood he only said CHB." Grover said "if he finds out he'll be mad at all of us for holding that secret from him…and then…he'll get revenge" Grover stammered "come on were going to be late"

When I walked in Ms.D (okay I've noticed sometimes when I put a teachers name it doesn't show up so Ms.D is that fury that attacked Percy in the first book and was pretending to be a teacher but in this book she's just a teacher. Mr.B is Chiron) gave me a glare.

I sat next to my assigned seat next to Katie Gardner " hey" she said "hey" I responded did she know about the knew about the news yet? "Do you know about the new camper?" I asked "yeah Grover told me" she said. Seems like Grover informed almost everybody.

So my first class was math which was easy for me then it was reading, history, and Greek mythology. I entered Mr.B class and sat down as far away as I could from Thalia she looked at me and I looked at her when I looked away Percy sat down right next to me. "Why does he have to sit right next to me?"I thought. "hey." He said "hi" I responded I felt bad Thalia liked him first and right after she told me I started to like him just because I met him at a park and he helped me wash up after Bianca spilled a coke on me, that's not much of a reason to like someone.

"Annabeth are you okay you seem a little bit down." Percy said with worry in his voice why was he worried about me he barely knows me. "Yeah I'm ok" I said lying, I was _not_ okay.

*****detention*****

I walked the room where detention was being held like why would they sent me to detention for screaming at a teacher don't they give out warnings or something.

**Percy pov**

I sat down on a random seat waiting for detention to start when a girl with black hair blue highlights and a look that tells you that you do not want to mess around with her or you'll get your ass kicked. She wore mostly black which looked like she was Goth but she looked more punk than Goth. She took a seat by the windows and noticed me looking at her and blushed deep red and I noticed that I blushed too. Just then annabeth walked in, my heart stopped just looking at her…she was beautiful. I noticed that the girl with black hair whose name was Thalia (I forgot her name cuz I didn't recognize her.) looking at me with a glare.

Annabeth sat down next to Thalia. "Okay detention starts now! No texting, talking, passing notes, or any type of conversation." The teacher said.

The rest of detention I couldn't help but stare at annabeth she just looked really pretty today and what can I say I'm in love.

Detention flew by pass and I was already walking home to my apartment.

My mom told me she put Gabe in a box and sent him off to Mexico, which was really weird because people would find out if someone's in a box but my mom told me they didn't notice a thing. When I entered my apartment my mom was cooking "hey mom" I greeted her "oh hey Percy, can you start packing up for camp" my mom told me. So it's a camp huh, "ok" I answered. I ran up stairs and started packing.

I got my sneakers and my pen that I had since I was 7 it was my lucky pen, I would go everywhere with it when I was little and I still do. The pen doesn't work though, but I like it and it never gets lost. When I was done I put my bag next to my bed. "hey mom when do we leave" I asked her walking into the kitchen tomorrow after you come from school, make sure you have everything okay"

**Thalia pov**

After detention

"Thalia I'm really sorry" annabeth said "look annabeth it's my fault that I thought that way and if the kid likes you I can't blame you but be careful annabeth he was also making googly eyes at me too, So he's a flirt." I said "thalia I don't like him I like Luke" annabeth said "annabeth who do you like Luke or Percy" I asked her and she stayed quiet "see you like two people but you don't know which to choose" and "I already chose nico" I said hugging her. "so is everything back to normal?" she asked "yes" I answered "Everything's back to normal". "oh thalia did you know that Percy is coming to camp" annabeth said "what he is!" I screamed "HONK! HONK" "oh that must be my dad, got to go bye annabeth" I said (Thalia has a step dad).

**My last update I didn't get to say this but I didn't update in a really long time cuz I guess… I lost hope but hopefully that will never happen so since I notice people were reviewing I was like I can't quit now I have reviewers out there waiting for an update… so this is it! Hope you liked it**

**Thank you everybody who reviewed! I LUV YA GUYS! :)**

**P.S I deleted my first version of this chapter cuz I decided I needed to write more.**


End file.
